


You shall not die...

by Priestessofshadows



Series: Adventures in a strange new world [4]
Category: Homestuck, House M.D.
Genre: Amber Lives, Background Relationships, But she didn't deserve to die like that, Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, He didn't deserve this either, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Major Character Injury, Multi, Psychiatrist Rose Lalonde, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, SPOLERS!!!!, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Sort Of, Thank Gog for superpowered life goddesses, poor wilson, she was a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Amber, a fellow doctor, is dying and there is no saving her. Rose may not really like her, but she does like Wilson. Plus, no one deserves to experience this pain, especially the young couple who she considered her (kind of) friends. So when there is no hope left, she makes a few calls.





	You shall not die...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for season 4 of House M.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amber Volaski lays dying in her boyfriends arms, Rose remembers how it feels to lose the love of your life. 
> 
> (But this time, she can do something about it.)

Rose didn't really like Amber Volaski (probably because she reminded her a little too much of a certain light thief), if anything she merely tolerated her presence. But regardless of her feelings regarding her, the young doctor didn't deserved to die,  _especially_ like this. And Wilson _certainly_ didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to see his girlfriend _die_.

_Kanaya's face was frozen in shock and horror, as she gazed at the psiionic beam heading towards her. It was too fast, too sudden for her to move out of the way. All she could do in those few seconds, was drop her chainsaw and prepared herself for a scream._

Rose knew for a long time that life wasn't fair, as life had dealt her and her friends a pretty shitty hand. She knew there was nothing that could be done about that, but there was something she could do about _this._

_Her scream didn't even make it out of her throat, when the beam hit._

With a newfound resolve, she gazed down at Amber and Wilson one more time before heading back to her office.

_There was a scream however, the scream being her own._

She had a few phone calls to make.


End file.
